Ripe-me
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: [RIPAGEM] Uma história muito louca e cheia de viadagem entre Draco Malfoy e Damon Salvatore, sendo ripada por duas loucas, tridrogadas e sem bom senso nenhum.


Derreta-me

**[Sem Juízo: Ripe-me.]**

Olá,

Não tenho ideia de como surgiu** [Sem Juízo: Também não tenho criatura, sinceramente.] (Sem Senso: Eu tenho, minha cara, foi observando o dia a dia das formigas. \o/)**, mas já tem um tempinho que eu shippo DamonxDraco** [Sem Juízo: Maoe, que porra é essa? Alguém me explica, por favor? Ainda estou tentando encontrar o sentido nessa porra, sério.] (Sem Senso: Fico imaginando que tipo de híbrido daria um bruxo com vampiro. /pensa Sentido mandou lembranças antes de se atirar de uma ponte qualquer.)**. E eu loucamente acho que eles ficam irresistivelmente bem juntos** [Sem Juízo: Discordo.] (Sem Senso: Sabe, eu prefiro Draco/Basilisco que Draco/Damon, porque assim, Draco/Basilisco é beeeem mais divo, tem todo um toque dramático do monstro possuindo o Draco, aham. Na verdade Draco fica irresistivelmente bem comigo, assim como o Damon. :3)** **[Sem Juízo: Sai daqui que ambos são meus, cacete. #ciúmes]**. Afinal eles são perfeitos **[Sem Juízo: Ok, aí eu concordo, mas só aqui. E eu nem deveria estar falando isso, porque eu não quero elogiar essa porra, mas como eles são perfeitos mesmo...] (Sem Senso: São perfeitos na minha cama me enlouquecendo. 8D)** (:, e então eu decidir **[Sem Juízo: Conjugação de verbos mandou lembranças.]** começar a escrever com eles, com os personagens claro, eles não me pertencem** [Sem Juízo: Ainda bem, porque né, se pertencessem, eu não quero nem imaginar que orgia seria essa. '-']** :/ Quem derá** [Sem Juízo: Oi? Derá o quê, infeliz? '–']**, tadinho deles **[Sem Juízo: Coitados mesmo, tenho dó da porra que tu fez com eles, sério.] (Sem Senso: Tadinha de mim que aceitei ripar isso.)**... Voltando a realidade **(Sem Senso: Estávamos em outra dimensão/fase e eu não percebi? Poxa, perdi o cogumelo verde que me dava uma vida. #chateada)**, depois de sonhar um pouquinho, eu não sei se terei uma resposta **[Sem Juízo: AEEEEEEEEE, A RESPOSTA É UMA RIPAGEM LINDA!] (Sem Senso: AH LEK LEK LEK!)** quanto a essa fic, afinal de onde eu tirei Damon e Draco juntos? Sei lá. **[Sem Juízo: Também não sei, mas sei que teria sido ótimo se tivesse deixado isso só na sua cabeça, com toda certeza.] (Sem Senso: Da sua mente insana né, dã. Do armário de vassouras de Hogwarts é que não foi, garanto. '-')**

Já que leu até aqui? Que tal acompanhar o primeiro capítulo e ver se vocês curtem a ideia? **[Sem Juízo: Não vou curtir, tenho certeza, mas como toda fanfic prestes a ser ripada tem que ser lida anteriormente, aqui estou eu, lendo e ripando essa merda.] (Sem Senso: Já que eu vou ter que ripar mesmo, vou buscar meus remédios antidepressivos para poder suportar a leitura sem surtar.)**

Pequenos avisos :

x Essa fic é slash ( acho que vocês já sabem, mas não custa avisar) **(Sem Senso: splish, splash, foi o beijo que eu dei. 8D Não sei, mas slash me remete a splash que me remete a música da Sandy e do Junior. #Dorgas)**

x É uma longfic com previstos 15 capítulos. **[Sem Juízo: PELO AMOR DOS ESCRITORES DECENTES, NÃO FAÇA ESSA MERDA! VOU SOFRER MUITO SE ISSO ACONTECER, SÉRIO.] (Sem Senso: 15? Ai meu coração. D: Já estou vendo que vou precisar de um bom estoque de antidepressivos. /hm)**

x Nenhum personagem desta, me pertence.** [Sem Juízo: Graças ao bom Merlin que não. '-'] (Sem Senso: Os potterheads lunáticos e fãs de TVD agradecem. Como se chamam os fãs de TVD falando nisso? TVDheads? Vampireheads? -qqq)**

x A história se passa no 7° ano, após a guerra e assim que Stefan volta de sua temporada com Klaus... **[Sem Juízo: Como? Me perdi em algum momento dessa frase. Essa coisa não era sobre DracoxDamon? O que o Stefan e o Klaus estão fazendo no 7º ano?] (Sem Senso: Stefan teve uma temporada com Klaus e eu não to sabendo disso? O: Macumé? Sei que o Stefan tem tendências de ir para o lado colorido da força, mas o Klaus não, duvido que tenha ido passar uma temporada com o Estefânio da Silva. u.u) ****[Sem Juízo: Mas, o slash dessa porra não era DamonxDraco? O que StefanxKlaus tem a ver? '-' #confusa E eu acho que o Klaus seria o macho-alfa da relação... Assim, só comentando.]**

x Eu amo reviews! **[Sem Juízo: Ama ripagens também? *-*] (Sem Senso: Autora, espero que você não se importe de sofrer por um amor não correspondido, porque né.)**

Queridas lembranças

Draco estava encostado há uma grande árvore defronte ao lago **[Sem Juízo: Encostado onde? Porque o "há" só pode significar que "havia grande árvore defronte ao lago"]** onde as águas estavam calmas, a lula gigante aparecia de vez em quando **(Sem Senso: Para dar um oi e dizer que sente falta de ~bulinar~ o Malfoy com seus múltiplos tentáculos.)**, o loiro que sempre havia achado o animal a coisa mais horrível do mundo **(Sem Senso: Draquenho, não fale assim da Lula Gigante poxa, ela se ofende fácil, sabe como o animal é sensível. ç_ç)**, agora pensava que poderia até sentir saudades do animal e... De tudo. **(Sem Senso: Sei do que sente falta Draquenho, safadinho. 8D Mas a Lula Gigante me avisou que está fazendo greve de sexo, já que você a ofendeu. Ainda que sente saudades, vai ter que suprimir suas vontades selvagens com uma vassoura. u_u) ****[Sem Juízo: Vassoura? Hm, adoro... Não, pera.]**

Ficaria de férias em uma semana e por mais que dissesse que odiava a escola, ali sempre fora sua casa. **[Sem Juízo: Tsc tsc tsc, Draco, que feio mentir, vou te dar umas palmadas... Palmadas, hmmmm. ~.~] (Sem Senso: Hogwarts é a casa da mãe joana, todo mundo gosta de morar lá, pfvr, até o Draco!)**

Fingia amar a Mansão e sua vida, mas ele não podia deixar que outras pessoas também conhecessem todos os seus sentimentos. **(Sem Senso: Chora diva! Chora que a gente te escuta!) **Sentimentos que ficaram guardados durante anos, era tão mais fácil fingir.** [Sem Juízo: Isso, finja tudo, só não finja que não me ama. Ç.Ç Oi. -q]**

Encostou sua cabeça **[Sem Juízo: Deita sua cabecinha no meu ombro e chora (8)... Não, pera.]** ao tronco lembrando-se do primeiro ano, **(Sem Senso: Quando ele ainda era puro e virginal! Tempos bons que não voltam, né Draco? Sei bem como é. -q Não, pera, o que foi que eu disse mesmo? Gosh! Minha vida noturna como mulher gato era segredo poxa. ç.ç) ****[Sem Juízo: Af, Sem Senso, não revela a identidade secreta assim, ainda bem que ninguém sabe que eu sou a Mulher Maravilha... Porra, o que eu fiz? #arrependida]**, sentado no banco com o chapéu seletor na cabeça, seu sorriso enorme ao saber que iria para a Sonserina, a casa que todos os seus ancestrais tinha estado **[Sem Juízo: Tinha estado... AI. MEUS. OLHOS. T.T Alguém me dá um tiro, por favor?]** e ele daria há **[Sem Juízo: "****a"**** eles****. Gramática foi ali se jogar do penhasco e disse que não volta mais.]** eles o orgulho de ser um sonserino. **(Sem Senso: Muito bem Draco, honre seus pais, vai ganhar biscoito depois. Isso, bom menino, muito bem!)**

Das reuniões escondidas, as 22:00 horas **[Sem Juízo: 50M05 V1D4 L0K4, M4N0. Só nas escondidas, safadjenho. -q]** , para partidas de Snaks **[Sem Juízo pergunta: GOOGLE, PRA QUE VOCÊ EXISTE? Google responde: para pessoas BURRAS irem atrás do que não sabem. Sem Juízo pergunta: E qual é o nome do jogo que as crianças costumam jogar em Harry Potter e que não é Xadrez**** Bruxo? Google responde: SNAP EXPLOSIVO. Sem Juízo agradece.]** Explosivos, parecia ser algo tão travesso **[Sem Juízo: V1D4 L0K4 N0V4M3N73. oi -q]** jogar escondido há essa hora com os outros alunos... **(Sem Senso: Travesso é o que você faz na travessa do tranco, Draquenho. 8D Lembra daquele dia em que se encontrou com o Filch? Ops! Esqueci que não era para contar sobre sua paixão platônica. -qq) **Quando entrou no time de Quadribol e as garotas sonserinas começaram a te encher mais de mimos **[Sem Juízo: Alguém me explica se essa coisa é narrada em segunda ou terceira pessoa? Porque né, a bipolaridade dessa autora é tão grande que ora ela narra em terceira e em pouquíssimos momentos resolve narrar em segunda. Sentido, cadê?]**, mas só conseguiu seu primeiro beijo **(Sem Senso: Selinho na mãe, amigas e transexs não conta!)**, no ano seguinte, com sua melhor amiga **[Sem Juízo: Ai, gente, que isso? Melhor amiga do Draco era a Daphne, por favor, a Pansy era só a garota que ele "papava" quando sentia vontade.] (Sem Senso: Eu falei que com amiga não valia. u_u)**, Pansy, até que não fora tão horrível **[Sem Juízo: Está querendo ferir o coração da pobre Parkinson, é? Porque com essa descrição do beijo da coitada foi o que pareceu.] (Sem Senso: Ai Draco, me beija e me possua. 8D Eu beijo muito melhor que a Pansy. Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo. VEM VEM VEEEEEEEEEM. 8D)** e hoje essa cena é apenas uma lembrança engraçada** [Sem Juízo: Desde quando Draco é uma pessoa/criança feliz pra "ter lembranças engraçadas"? AHPAPUTAQUEOLPARIUL.]**. Se lembrou do baile de inverno no 4° ano, quando competiu pela primeira vez com seu melhor amigo, Blaise, quem pegaria mais garotas e o moreno ganhou. **[Sem Juízo: Oi? Como? Draco era o pegador da história, amor /ironia feelings/. Tia Jo quem disse, então por favor, NÃO FODA COM OS PERSONAGENS MARAVILHOSOS QUE ELA SE EMPENHOU A CRIAR.] (Sem Senso: Draco, assim não dá né? Lucius vai te deserdar por envergonhar a família Malfoy, perdendo para o moreno delícia do Zabini. Declarou que vai ficar sem biscoito.)**

Todas as conversas com ele **[Sem Juízo: Ele quem? O amigo imaginário dele? Porque né, meio difícil do Draco ter amigos de verdade, tadinho. ç.ç] (Sem Senso: Vemk Draco. Vem que eu cuido de você. Rola amizade colorida? 8D) **sobre o medo da sua temida missão no 6° ano **[Sem Juízo: Draco teve uma premonição/visão do futuro? Porque né, que eu saiba ele não sabia da "missão" até ter sido convocado pelo Lorde das Trevas a fazer parte da sua seleta lista de seguidores e de qualquer forma, mesmo se soubesse, se ele abrisse o bico pra quem quer que seja, seria morte na certa. PORQUE VOLDEMORT É O CARA E SABE DAS COISAS, BICHO! –n]**, das dificuldades que passou esse ano, ainda tendo que dá **[Sem Juízo: Dar* para a lula gigante com seus múltiplos tentáculos bulinadores.] (Sem Senso: ~tentáculos~) **conta de todas as atividades, porém aconteceram coisas boas naquele ano, havia tirado sua virgindade com Romilda **[Sem Juízo: Maoe, Romilda safadjenha (6) Quem dera ser eu no lugar dela, mas como a vida não é fácil e nem se chama Cho Chang, infelizmente não foi dessa vez. ç.ç] (Sem Senso: Draco comeu os bombons com poção do amor que Romilda fez pro Harry no lugar do testa rachada, não foi o Ron, não foi. E ele comeu tantos que decidiu comer a Romilda também, já que ela – dotada de extrema fofura – parecia um bombom gigante. E Draco, apaixonado pelos bombons, confundiu Romilda com um, devorando-a com uma paixão avassaladora. História bonita essa!)**, a garota mais bonita da escola **[Sem Juízo: #nojinho. Discordo muito disso. u_u] (Sem Senso: Romilda era uma gata, que isso! Crabbe e Goyle disputavam entre si para ver quem a teria em seus braços. 8D) **no banheiro dos monitores **[Sem Juízo: Ui, adoro, sei várias histórias sobre esse banheiro. (6)] (Sem Senso: Espero que não tenha confundido os gemidos da Romilda com os da Murta, afinal de contas, é a Murta que GEME. Além disso, a dita cuja vive passeando pelos banheiros, não duvido nada que tenha gemido enquanto apreciava o sexo ao vivo. \o/) ****[Sem Juízo: Murta-que-Geme. *morre*]**, bem próximo ao dia que Harry te salvou do incêndio na guerra **[Sem Juízo: Mas, pera, Draquenho perdeu a virgindade no 6º ou no 7º ano? Porque eu me perdi na cronologia aqui...]**... Harry, seu mais novo amigo, um dos melhores. **[Sem Juízo: Harry e Draco BFF's. Afê, faça-me o favor, né. -'] (Sem Senso: Tem certeza de que o Draco perdeu a virgindade com a Romilda? To achando que foi com o testa rachada. /pensa)**

Logo depois que a guerra terminou sua consciência **[Sem Juízo: A guerra terminou com a consciência do pobre Draco, tadinho.]** insistia que ele fosse agradecer a Potter, assim que o menino de ouro **(Sem Senso: Testa rachada!)** matou o Lord das trevas, mesmo achando que Harry fosse rir de sua cara, se aproximou e percebeu que estava enganado. **[Sem Juízo: Ai, quanta viadagem, pelamor. -'] (Sem Senso: Ai eles se abraçaram e choraram juntos, para depois se beijarem. SMACK!) ****[Sem Juízo: Beijo na boca é coisa do passado, agora a moda é, é namorar pelado... (8) Hm, não.]**

Potter lhe perdoo **[Sem Juízo: Isso pareceu mais o Draco dizendo "Potter, te perdoo" do que algo como "Harry O perdoou". Sentido já se suicidou umas quinhentas vezes já. #luto] (Sem Senso: #luto) **e ainda perguntou se ele queria ir comemorar com os outros em Hogsmeade **(Sem Senso: Daquele jeito bem voraz em que te pega por trás violentamente. OI? #antidepressivos fazendo efeito)**, o garoto estava tão eufórico que provavelmente chamaria até Voldemort para ir **(Sem Senso: e levar a nagini para fazerem a festa das cobras. \o/ #trocadilho fail) ****[Sem Juízo: Festa das Cobras... Quanto mais cobra melhor, adoooro. (6)]**, se ele não tivesse acabado de lhe lançar um Avada **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, que Harry feliz, gente. AEEEEEEE, TAMBÉM VOU, FIREWHISKY POR CONTA DO ELEITO. \o/ #bêbada] (Sem Senso: FIREWHISKY? SIMBORA. ~dança~ Ah pera, não posso, acabei de voltar da rehab. D: )**.Não aceitou o convite de ir a Hogsmeade, porque queria ficar com seus pais, mas aceitou a amizade de Harry. **[Sem Juízo: Harry ofereceu uma bebida em Hogsmeade e o outro já aceita a amizade. Nossa, eu amo ficção por causa disso: TUDO PODE ACONTECER.] (Sem Senso: Draco aceitando a amizade de Harry é o mesmo que Darth Vader aceitando ir para Narnia, ou seja, impossível e sem sentido.)**

O que às vezes não achava uma das melhores ideias **[Sem Juízo: O que não era uma das melhores ideias?]**:- Draco. O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Pensando **[Sem Juízo: ...se me desculpo com a lula gigante, pois sinto falta dos tentáculos dela e me bulinarem...]**, até você aparecer.

- Já está ficando escuro **[Sem Juízo: No escurinho do cinema... (8)]**, devia entrar **(Sem Senso: ...com tudo e bem forte)**. - fala **[Sem Juízo: Quem fala?] (Sem Senso: Darth Vader, é você?) **lhe oferecendo a mão.

Draco revira os olhos:- Não disse que ia, e não precisa se preocupar, ficarei bem, afinal você se livrou de todo o mal.** [Sem Juízo: Oh, Harryzito, você é o meu herói. *-*] (Sem Senso: Vemk dá um abraço, minha gazela saltitante.)**

Harry se sentou ao seu lado:- Não de todo, apenas do Principal **[Sem Juízo: Ui, Principal. Voldemort se sentindo o fodão lá das profundezas do inferno. -Q] (Sem Senso: Depois dessa, Voldirene poderá descansar em paz, ou não!)**. Pensando em que? **[Sem Juízo: Intrometido, deixa o menino pensar nos tentáculos seduzentes da lula gigante, por favor, ele está carente, cacete. u_u]**

- Não é da sua conta. **[Sem Juízo: Isso porque tinham se tornado amigos, eu imagino se não tivessem.] **- falou se afastando para Harry se encostar na árvore. **[Sem Juízo: PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, ALÉM DE TUDO AINDA É BIPOLAR.]**

Harry bufou:- Ok. Então vou ficar calado. Tudo bem? **[Sem Juízo: Harry submisso, vish.] (Sem Senso: Sempre soube que o Harry era o passivo, sempre!)**

- Perfeito.- falou dando um pequeno suspiro e fechando os olhos. **(Sem Senso: Esse é o momento em que Draco sonha que ele e Harry estão brincando juntos com os tentáculos da Lula Gigante!)**

- Draco?

Draco abriu os olhos grunhindo **[Sem Juízo: RAAAAAAAAWR, venha grunir na cama comigo, amor. (6)] (Sem Senso: Draco imitando um porco. OINK OINK!)**:- Quê? **[Sem Juízo: Educação mandou lembranças e disse que sente saudades, Draquenho.]**

- A Julie disse que você é lindo. **[Sem Juízo: Também acho 3. Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão (8). Agora vem cá e me possua, seu lindo.]**

- Fato **[Sem Juízo: Ui, convencido.] (Sem Senso: Draco nunca teve modéstia, tsc.)**. Mas quem é Julie?

- Da Corvinal, 6° ano, apanhadora **(Sem Senso: Mas não era a Cho Vadia Chang?)**, eu disse que ia tentar te convencer **[Sem Juízo: ...a possuí-la loucamente na Torre de Astronomia, sob o luar...]**...

- Psiu, nunca mais diga uma garota que vai convencer-me a alguma coisa. O que pensa que sou? **[Sem Juízo: GAYZÃO, GAYZÃO, GAYZÃO... Não, pera...] (Sem Senso: A maior putinha e fodedor – ao mesmo tempo – de Hogwarts. \o/)**

- Bom,- continuou Harry ignorando o que o loiro falará **[Sem Juízo: Falará é futuro, autora, se não sabe usar Pretérito Mais-que-perfeito, não usa. ¬¬'] (Sem Senso: Trelawney iria ficar orgulhosa com o Harry testa rachada prevendo o futuro, aham.)**- ela pediu para eu ser discreto, mas sabe que não sou muito bom nisso. **[Sem Juízo: Ui, bicha assanhada.] (Sem Senso: Sabe como é né, bee, eu e a discrição temos uma rixa antiga!)**

Draco sorriu. **[Sem Juízo: WTF?]**

- Vou ver se ela é qualificável. **[Sem Juízo: Como? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ~infinitos~ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Alguém me explica que porra é essa?] **

- Ela é linda. **[Sem Juízo: Pra você qualquer coisa é linda, você pegou a Chang, Potter, cala a boca.] (Sem Senso: Linda é um adjetivo que você não deveria usar, testa rachada. Certeza que acha a Trelawney um tesão e queria desfrutar daquele corpo esquelético, enquanto se droga com aquelas porcarias que ela coloca para ~perfumar~ a sala dela!) **

- Sua definição de beleza não é muito confiável, afinal você acha a Ginny bonita. **[Sem Juízo: Ginny é mais bonita que a Chang, com certeza.] (Sem Senso: Ginny é mais bonita que a Pansy, pfvr!)**

- Mas a Ginny sempre foi linda.

- É nessas horas que eu lembro que tenho Blaise como amigo e agradeço a Merlin. **[Sem Juízo: Cadê o sentido nessa porra? Ç.Ç] (Sem Senso: Sempre soube que Draco tinha inveja da cor do pecado do Zabini. Tenta torrar no sol, Draquenho, quem sabe você deixa de ser essa lagartixa canadense que é!)**

- Cala a boca. **[Sem Juízo: Agora o Harry é o mal-educado, credo.]**

Draco riu. **[Sem Juízo: WTF?²] (Sem Senso: Draco você fez botox? O: Única explicação para rir o tempo inteiro!) **

- Draquinho.- a pior coisa do mundo era acordar com a voz de Pansy Parkison. **[Sem Juízo: UHUL, ÇÉQUISSO.] (Sem Senso: Lembre-se querida autora, que é ParkiNson, do mesmo jeito que se escreve mal de Parkinson, aquela doença da tremedeira. #googleit!)**

Draco abriu os olhos no seu pior humor:- O que infernos veio fazer no meu quarto à essa hora? **[Sem Juízo: Ah, poxa, acabou com a minha alegria. Ç.Ç] (Sem Senso: Ela veio te dar o café da manhã na cama: Pansy com ovos e bacon! #vomita)**

- Já são onze horas, mas quem está te acordando é o seu Best friend **[Sem Juízo: Não disse que ele tinha virado BFF do Harry?]**, está na porta do salão com uma garota. **(Sem Senso: E a gazela saltou janela a fora! Porque isso faz mais sentido que essa fanfic!)**

Droga. **(Sem Senso: Dorgas? Larguei! Agora virei a superwoman!) **

- Pansy diga que estou doente. **[Sem Juízo: Que feio, mentindo de novo, Draquenho, assim você não ganha presente do Papai Noel no Natal. :3] (Sem Senso: Muito menos ovo do coelhinho da páscoa. :3)**

- Você só me usa. **[Sem Juízo: Co, co, copinho descartável, me usou, amassou e jogou fora, e agora meu amor o que é que eu faço? Sem você o meu coração chora. (8)] (Sem Senso: E abusa!)**- disse a garota levantando o queixo.

- Faça e eu te dou um beijo. **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, que proposta mais indecente. U_U Não faço, não faço, não faço, ta muito barato isso aí. Mereço mais, Draqueeeeenho.] (Sem Senso: Vou não, posso não, quero não, Harryzito deixa não! (8) )**

A garota sumiu da visão preguiçosa de Draco. **[Sem Juízo: Hm, interesseira.]**

Quando Draco estava na porta do salão ouviu Harry dizer:- Ele falou isso mesmo, Parkison? **(Sem Senso: Pansy vai ter mal de ParkiNson daqui a pouco ao ver que seu sobrenome não está sendo corretamente escrito! #trocadilho fail)**

- Claro, eu só não fui educada como ele, afinal foi um favor pra ela, que garota mais sentimental, não ia aguentar o Draquinho um segundo. **[Sem Juízo: Ui, potente. (6) ADOOOOOOOOOORO.] (Sem Senso: Nada de sentimentos, o negócio aqui funciona na frieza, sacou? AOOOO POTÊNCIA!)**

Harry teve que concordar:- Verdade. **[Sem Juízo: Pansy e Harry socializando? É o fim do mundo mesmo, puta que pariu.] (Sem Senso: Harry concordando com a Pansy? É Draco, você perdeu seu testa rachada para a Parkinson, agora eu entendo porque se entregou de corpo e alma para a lula gigante e seus milhares tentáculos.)**

Draco saiu do salão rindo **(Sem Senso: Não disse que ele fez botox?!)**: - É ótimo ver seus amigos falando tão bem de você. **[Sem Juízo: Dormiu com o Bozo, né? Porque agora qualquer coisa é motivo pra rir...]**

- Por que não, Draco? **[Sem Juízo: Isso, me diga por que não, você sabe que eu sempre te desejei mais do que qualquer outra coisa...]**

- Porque eu amo a Pansy. **[Sem Juízo: MENTIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSO! Cuidado que vai crescer o nariz, hein, Pinocchio.] (Sem Senso: Pare de dizer mentiras, Draco! Você ama a Ginny. D/G rules!) ****[Sem Juízo: Sou mais Draco/Astoria. u_u]**- disse debochado, puxando a garota para um selinho:- Pronto.** [Sem Juízo: Af, que paia.] (Sem Senso: Selinho é beijo de amigos. #prontofalei)**

A garota saiu sorridente. **[Sem Juízo: COMO ASSIM A GAROTA SE CONTENTA COM A PORRA DE UM SELINHO? AF, É DEMAIS, DESISTO DESSA MERDA. PUTAQUEPARIU MESMO.]**

- Haha, a verdade.

Draco além de achar Harry bastante irritante **(Sem Senso: Eu também acho, Draquenho. \o/ Casa comigo agora?)**, bastante mesmo, gostava das conversas que tinha com ele **[Sem Juízo: Como eu disse: bipolar.]**, ele tinha uma coisa que Blaise e Pansy não tinha **[Sem Juízo: TinhaM, plural mandou abraços.]**: Capacidade de compreender **(Sem Senso: ...que ele não gosta de ser o submisso, que ele gosta de ser o ativo e o dominador...) ****[Sem Juízo: Draco, me amarra, me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa e me possua loucamente.]**, iria falar com ele, mas depois de tomar banho e ...escovar os dentes. **[Sem Juízo: Porquinho, porquinho, porquinho (8).] (Sem Senso: Pra quê escovar os dentes? Troca de comidas é tão gostosa! #vomita)**

Draco descia as escadas do castelo depois de ter almoçado, estava meio ancioso **[Sem Juízo: Conhece o word, querida? Então, ele serve pra ajudar quem não sabe escrever direito... Ele tem uma coisa chamada "AutoCorreção" e ajuda bastante se usar, ta?] (Sem Senso: Brincar com o ~uordi~ é tão divertido. :3)**, afinal nunca falará **[Sem Juízo: Ok, não fale. Não quer falar, não fale, pronto.] (Sem Senso: Shut up!) **tudo o que te **[Sem Juízo: 2ª pessoa...]** incomodava a ninguém, ainda mais se referia aos seus sentimentos.

**[Sem Juízo: 3ª pessoa de novo...] **Encontrou Harry jogando pedras no lago **(Sem Senso: Querendo acordar a lula gigante para brincar com ela e seus tentáculos, Potter? Safadjenho! (6) )**, ele olhou para o loiro assim que chegou:- Bom, estou curioso. **[Sem Juízo: Vai, mona, me conta logo /bicha feelings/] (Sem Senso: Ai bee, me diga logo como que eu faço para ser bulinado pela lula gigante, não to me aguentando de tesão!)**

Draco se sentou:- Pronto para dar uma de psicólogo? **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, não sabia que o Draco estava por dentro das profissões trouxas.]**

- Não sou muito bom nisso, mas vou tentar lhe dar os melhores conselhos. **[Sem Juízo: Oi? Merlin me mata agora, por favor?] (Sem Senso: Lucius no approves!)**

Péssima ideia.

- Okay, Harry , eu já fiquei em todos os sentidos com várias garotas e eu não consigo sentir nada especial por elas, e isso já está cansando... **[Sem Juízo: AI CARALHO, ACABOU DE DIZER QUE É GAY. COMO ASSIM? Ô desperdício, hein, pelamordascuecasrasgadasdeMe rlin!] (Sem Senso: DESERDA LUCIUS! Eu sabia que ele queria o corpo nu do Harry em ménage louco com a lula gigante. DESERDA LUCIUS! ~zoofilia~ a dois rolando solta. DESERDA LUCIUS!)**

- Isso quer dizer que você quer se apaixonar?- perguntou cético. **[Sem Juízo: Af, Harry burro, eu só li uma vez e já entendi que ele é gay.] (Sem Senso: Nossa Harry, sua anta, é óbvio que o que ele quer é te comer!)**

- Não.- falou sem certeza.- É exatamente o contrário, eu não sinto _nada_, entende? **[Sem Juízo: Porque gosta de "piroca", viadão.]**

- Isso porque você é um grosso, se parasse de agir dessa forma acharia uma garota legal... **[Sem Juízo: MAS ELE NÃO QUER NENHUMA GAROTA, ELE GOSTA DE GAROTOS. ****ELE CURTE BEIJAR RAPAZES.****] (Sem Senso: Harry, você é muito kinderovo, pelamor! /moreno por fora e loiro por dentro, pra quem não entendeu a piada/)**

- Que nem a Julie?- falou zombando. **[Sem Juízo: Já começou a zombar das coitadas.]**

- Okay.- concordou que ela era meio dramática.- Mas ela é melhor que a Pansy. **[Sem Juízo: Meu filho, qualquer uma é melhor que a Pansy, por favor.] (Sem Senso: Prefiro a Pansy a Cho Vadia Chang!)**

Draco revirou os olhos:- Só eu posso desprezar ela **(Sem Senso: DESPREZÁ-LA, ninguém tem esse direito, ela é um ser humano também poxa. #dorgas)**, entendeu? **[Sem Juízo: Hm, ciumenta.]**- disse fazendo um beicinho. **[Sem Juízo: AAAAAAH, QUE VONTADE DE MORDER ESSE BEICINHO. VEMK (6).] (Sem Senso: Draco, seja menos viado, pfvr! Se tiver como!)**

- Beleza. Era nisso que estava pensando ontem? **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, que mudança de assunto diva.] (Sem Senso: Nada mais faz sentido nessa minha vida, quero morrer. Vou me atirar do pé de salsinha ou me afogar no pinico amarelo do meu irmão! #chora) **

- Não, era no final das aulas.- Harry percebeu sua expressão triste. **[Sem Juízo: Além de tudo a biba é dramática.] (Sem Senso: Eu te dou colo, Draco. Chora não, vemk!)**

- Pensei que queria se livrar de Hogwarts.

Draco se virou para ele:- Achei que tinha dito que não era da sua conta. **[Sem Juízo: Ok, ele não é bipolar, é polipolar, porque né, em questão de milésimos de segundos já muda drasticamente de opinião.] (Sem Senso: Assim fico tonta. Não to conseguindo acompanhar. '-')**

- Foi, acho que você disse isso.- fingiu pensar.- Bom, tenho que ir ver a Ginny. **[Sem Juízo: AHAM, NÉ, SAFADJENHO, VAI DAR UMA AFOGADA NO GANSO, NÉ?]**

Draco passou a tarde do domingo lendo um livro, desistiu quando seus olhos começaram a arder... **[Sem Juízo: Ai, que linda. *-*] (Sem Senso: Novidade do ano: Draco lendo um livro. O: Achava que o Malfoy não sabia ler. /pensa)**

Damon estava sentado em um galho numa árvore de uma floresta qualquer **[Sem Juízo: *morre de falta de ar pelo fato da vírgula gostosa ter ido passear*.] (Sem Senso: Que pecado! Damonlícia sentado no galho. ç_ç)**, estava em uma onda de emoções que ele queria saber esconder de si mesmo como escondia dos outros **[Sem Juízo: Complexo e profundo o que o Damon está sentindo, pois é.] (Sem Senso: Damon é do TEAM DORGAS!)**. Ele não era frio como pensavam **[Sem Juízo: Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo. (8) Não, calma...] (Sem Senso: Claro que ele é frio, querida autora, afinal, ele é um vampiro, está morto! Calor humano não existe mais. ç.ç)**, ele já havia amado intensamente duas garotas que preferiram seu irmão. **[Sem Juízo: Tadinho. É que elas são Doppelgänger, então elas são iguais até nisso. (:] (Sem Senso: Duas antas que não sabem o que estão perdendo. u_u)** Será que entendiam como isso era difícil? **(Sem Senso: Difícil é tentar colocar a língua na ponta do nariz ou beijar o cotovelo!) [Sem Juízo: *tentando colocar a língua no nariz e beijar o cotovelo* É, realmente é difícil.]**

Chegou a ter esperanças que Elena ficaria com ele, mas assim que Stefan voltou de sua jornada com Klaus, ela correu para ele. **[Sem Juízo: Ô, dó, vem cá que eu te consolo, Damon. Pode vir com a tia Sem Juízo, pode vir.] (Sem Senso: *chuta a Sem Juízo* Sai que o Damon é meu! Vemk seu lindo!)**

Hipnotizar garotas para transar **[Sem Juízo: Aqui não precisa hipnotizar ninguém, só chegar chegando e PIMBA. -sqn] (Sem Senso: Damon não precisa fazer isso, fiote. Qualquer uma abriria as pernas facilmente para ele sem pensar duas vezes, porque a beleza dele por si só já é hipnotizante. #babalitros) **já havia perdido a graça e ninguém além das cópias parecia interessante para ele se apaixonar. **[Sem Juízo: Af, chegado nos Xerox.] (Sem Senso: Aposto que o Damon queria pegar as duas ao mesmo tempo, são iguais. –qq)**

Esses pensamentos estavam tão melancólicos que Damon preferiu caçar, antes que tirasse seu próprio coração, seria muita falta de dignidade fazer isso **[Sem Juízo: Sim, além de tudo seria um puta desperdício com o vampirão.] (Sem Senso: Não sabia que vampiros podiam se suicidar. /pensa)**. Pulou do galho que devia ser uns 10 metros do chão. **[Sem Juízo: Bastante relevante a altura do galho. /ironia feelings/] **

Havia um veado e ele foi atacar, matando o animal em segundos... **[Sem Juízo: Se inspirou no bicho, né, linda?] (Sem Senso: OMG! Será que ele matou o Harry? O: )**

Logo em seguida começou a ouvir vozes **[Sem Juízo: ...do além...]**, mas estas estavam muito distantes para o vampiro entender alguma coisa, decidiu se esconder e ver a cara de surpresa de seus visitantes , hoje estava afim de brincar... **[Sem Juízo: Se for de médico eu também quero. AEEE.] (Sem Senso: Não sabia que o Damon estava com problemas de surdez, porque assim, vampiros escutam muito bem em um uma longa distância. Nah, deve ser a velhice!)**

Se escondeu atrás de alguma árvore **[Sem Juízo: ...pulou na frente dos visitantes e gritou "PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO"...] **enquanto ouvia as vozes se intensificar, e ele pudesse entender.

- É uma pena a floresta só deixar de ser proibida esse ano.- falou uma voz grossa. **[Sem Juízo: RAWR! Adoro voz grossa! Vem cá sussurrar no meu ouvido coisas que me deixarão loooouca. (6)]**

- Sim, verdade.

- Draco, você está tão quieto esses dias, nem fala direito comigo, acho que prefere seu mais novo amigo. **[Sem Juízo: Olha o ciúmes aí, gente.] (Sem Senso: Ciumento! Para de ser tão ciumento! (8) )**

Ele ouviu uma risada. **[Sem Juízo: Quem?] (Sem Senso: Who?)**

- Ciúmes, Blaise? **[Sem Juízo: Não disse?] (Sem Senso: Achei que era a Pansy!)**

- Não **[Sem Juízo: Não nega, moreno, todos sabem que você também tem uma quedinha (leia-se: precipício) por loiros gostosos, tipo seu melhor amigo.]**, só achei que eu fosse seu melhor... Draco o que é isso?- a voz grossa subiu alguns tons. **[Sem Juízo: Ui, ta ficando quente a coisa.] (Sem Senso: Eu te respondo bee: MAS ISSO É UMA BICHONA!)**

- Psiu Blaise...- falou uma voz ainda calma. **[Sem Juízo: Vem sussurrar assim pra mim, seu lindo!]**

- Isso é um vampiro, não é? **[Sem Juízo: EU NÃO DISSE QUE ESSE POVO TODO É VIDENTE? PUTAQUEOLPARIUL.] (Sem Senso: Não sabia que você era filho da Trelawney, Blaise. Tsc tsc.)**

- Sim.- foi uma voz divertida que respondeu, Damon havia saído de trás da árvore e se encontrava a metros de distância dos sonserinos.** [Sem Juízo: Pega eles de jeito, Damon, vai. \o/] (Sem Senso: Vai lá Damon, pega eles e acaba com eles. \o/)**

Ele sorriu ao ver que os garotos seguravam dois pedaços de madeira **[Sem Juízo: Mas o quê?] (Sem Senso: Tem certeza de que é madeira? (6) )**, achavam que lhe matariam com aquilo? Sumiu da vista deles. **[Sem Juízo: #medo.] (Sem Senso: Só digo uma coisa para vocês: CORRAM!)**

Draco e Blaise olharam para os lados em busca de sinal quando Blaise foi prensado numa árvore e sentiu dentes cravarem seu pescoço, gritou. **[Sem Juízo: ... – Ai, delícia, continua assim. Vai, ta gostoso, me morde inteiro, vampirão!...] (Sem Senso: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI FUNDO, QUE É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO! ME DRENA TODINHO E ME CHAMA DE SANGUE PURO QUE EU DERRETO!)**

Draco se recuperou do choque e avançou com a varinha.** [Sem Juízo: Ui, a varinha do Draco é potente.] (Sem Senso: Luta de divas. \o/ Agora vão começar a disputar quem tem a varinha maior e mais potente. –qq) ****[Sem Juízo: Varinhas potentes, adoro. Querem testar em mim? Não vejo problema algum (6)]**

Damon não esperava ser lançado em uma árvore sentindo seu corpo ser cortado em pedaços. **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, alguém ajunta e reconstrói! Muita maldade partirem meu vampirão assim. Ç.Ç] (Sem Senso: Damon foi esquartejado. Confundiram ele com Tiradentes. -qqq) **Caiu com força no chão. Pode ver o garoto de cabelos loiro correr até o moreno e falar alguma coisa, e logo eles se afastarem lentamente.

- Acho bom sumir daqui vampiro estúpido.- falou o loiro. **[Sem Juízo: Hm, nervosinha.] (Sem Senso: Ui! A biba está brava, gente!)**

Como era? Quem ele pensava que era para falar com Damon Salvatore assim ? **(Sem Senso: Ele é Draco Malfoy e conta tudo pro pai dele!)** Os dois sumiram de sua vista, mas ele já podia sentir as feridas se fechando, e quando fechasse correria até os garotos e amaria matar o loiro atrevido.** [Sem Juízo: Matar de amores? Adoro. Vem cá e me mata de amor e prazer também, gostoso! (6)] (Sem Senso: Loiro atrevido! Damon vai dar um de Christian Grey e te ensinar que se deve total obediência a ele. Se prepare para o quarto vermelho da dor. \o/) ****[Sem Juízo: Quarto vermelho da dor? Me leva junto, por favor? *-*] (Sem Senso: Rimou, Sem Juízo! *-*)**

_Gostou ? _**[Sem Juízo: NÃO.] (Sem Senso: É para ser sincera ou para te iludir?)**_ Uma reviewzinha. _**(Sem Senso: Serve aviso de ripagem?)**

_N/A: Descupa qualquer erro _**[Sem Juízo: Não desculpo.] (Sem Senso: Nem! Procura uma beta e ai eu desculpo!)**_, culpa totalmente minha _**[Sem Juízo: ÓBVIO QUE A CULPA É TODA SUA, DE QUEM MAIS SERIA, SUA ANTA?] (Sem Senso: Dessa vez do Dobby é que não foi, querida. :3)**_, (deve ter vários) avisa por MP para eu mudar? _**[Sem Juízo: Não, se fode ae.] (Sem Senso: Peça uma beta, já falei. Tsc.)**

_x Se alguém se interessar pela ideia e curtir o casal e quiser/poder _**[Sem Juízo: PU-DER] (Sem Senso: Kamehameha. ~poder~)**_ ser beta ( para eu colocar a culpa x/ brinks) para mi ajudar eu agradeço. Avisa. _**[Sem Juízo: Se fode ae de novo.] (Sem Senso: Ninguém vai oferecer serviço gratuito assim, você tem que procurar, fiote!)**

_Até o próximo capítulo...Talvez ! _**[Sem Juízo: POR FAVOR, NÃO, A TORTURA JÁ FOI O SUFICIENTE COM ESSE. ç.ç] (Sem Senso: Tomara que fique no talvez!)**

**Sem Juízo se drogou além do limite, bebeu até os rins explodirem, teve uma cirrose seguida de uma overdose, foi para o hospital mas morreu no caminho, tudo isso por ter se obrigada a ler essa coisa que algumas pessoas acham que é fanfic.**

**Sem Senso escreveu uma carta pedindo para os escritores pararem de cheirar pó de flu que afeta o cérebro antes de retornar para a rehab depois de ingerir muitos antidepressivos.**


End file.
